New York Escape
by Raviolissima
Summary: La métropole New-Yorkaise est le théâtre d'une relation naissante...


**Note de l'auteure :** Une courte fic que j'ai écrit il y a assez longtemps et que j'ai bien envie de vous faire partager, car je l'aime plutôt bien et elle est un peu longue pour être un One-Shot ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien que mon idée. Personne ne me donnera d'argent pour ce que j'écris. (Dommage :D)

**Ship :** Tiva.

**Spoilers :** Aucun à ma connaissance.

**Rating :** T (juste pour au cas où)

**Genre :** General / Romance.

* * *

**NEW-YORK ESCAPE**

Gibbs, au téléphone : Bon travail vous deux. Vous avez votre avion à 8h30 demain matin.

Tony : Oh, merci patron ! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on a l'après-midi de libre ?

Mais Gibbs avait déjà raccroché.

Tony observa sa coéquipière, visiblement fascinée par la vue que leur offrait leur chambre au 33° étage. Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura :

Tony : Et toute la nuit…

Ziva : Très bien ! Alors comme ça, tu vas pouvoir retourner dans ta chambre et me laisser tranquille, Tony.

Elle lui offrit un sourire narquois et se détourna de lui.

Tony : Oh allez, quoi ! J'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu passer le temps en…

Ziva : Si tu finis ta phrase, je te casse les deux bras. Voire plus.

Tony : Mais… Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te proposer…

Elle le regarda ; elle savait très bien ce qu'il avait en tête…

Tony, avec un accent italien : J'allais te proposer d'aller en ville avec le beau, le charmant Anthony DiNozzo.

Elle rit franchement et l'observa avec plus d'attention. Puis elle considéra l'offre.

Ziva : Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Après tout, je n'ai jamais visité New-York.

Tony eut un rire triomphant.

Tony : Ah ! Tu vois que je peux avoir de bonnes idées.

Ziva : Juste cinq minutes, je me change.

Tony : Pas de problème.

Mais il resta au milieu de la pièce, comme si c'était là sa place. Ziva le fixa avec insistance avant qu'il ne fasse mine de comprendre.

Tony : Ca va, j'y vais, pas la peine de me regarder avec ton regard de tueuse… On se retrouve dans le hall quand tu es prête ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et referma la porte derrière lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, comme prévu, Ziva fit son apparition. Elle avait troqué son pantalon baggy contre un Jeans qui lui seyait très bien et détaché ses cheveux qui lui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Il l'accueillit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Ils débattirent sur ce qu'il devraient voir en premier, mais se mirent rapidement d'accord sur le fait que la Statue de la Liberté était le plus important, s'il en était.

Tony héla un taxi et invita galamment Ziva à entrer, avant de s'y engouffrer lui-même.

Durant tout le trajet, ils étaient émerveillés. Mais Ziva ne le montrait pas, elle se contentait d'observer le paysage qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, tandis que Tony était impressionné comme un gamin. La jeune femme se surprit à penser qu'il était touchant, contrairement à d'habitude, où son manque de maturité était plus qu'agaçant.

Ils firent ainsi un tour de la ville, et le jour commençait à tomber, avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de voir le tiers ce qui pouvait être vu dans New-York.

Mais tous ces buildings éclairés donnaient à la ville un côté si romantique, que Ziva aurait eu envie de se blottir contre Tony pour partager ce moment. Bien sûr, elle chassa cette idée de sa tête et continua d'admirer les rues de la ville, toujours autant animées, si ce n'était plus que la journée, et les gens qui circulaient par milliers sur les trottoirs, au pied des immeubles aux dizaines d'étages.

Tony : Ziva chérie, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'invitais à dîner ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant, mais cela la tentait bien…

Ziva : Pourquoi pas…

Tony : Je connais un petit resto, excellent.

Ziva, confuse : Mais, tu m'as dit que tu n'étais jamais venu à New-York ?

Il l'observa quelques secondes, savourant sa réaction. Puis il se résigna à lui expliquer.

Tony : J'avais un pote à Baltimore, il a quitté la Police pour reprendre le resto de son oncle, ici, avec sa femme. (Il prit un air nostalgique) Je lui avais promis de passer un jour, mais je suis entré au NCIS et je n'ai jamais trouvé l'occasion…

Il indiqua alors l'adresse au chauffeur.

Ils roulèrent pendant encore quelques minutes, avant que le taxi ne se stoppe devant un petit restaurant, à la devanture rouge, où était inscrit en lettres majuscules et en français : « Chez Bernie »

Ziva : Bernie ? C'est son nom ?

Tony : Non… C'est une longue histoire…

Il le regarda d'un air amusé et tout deux sortirent du véhicule. Il paya la course au chauffeur et rangea son portefeuille. Il prit la main de Ziva et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle remarqua ce geste, mais ne dit et se contenta de sourire.

Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers un petit bar, derrière lequel un homme, un peu plus âgé que Tony, était affairé à ranger des verres, dos à eux.

Tony : Mike ?

L'intéressé se retourna, surpris.

Mike : Bonsoir.

Puis, après un instant, où il observa son interlocuteur de haut en bas, il tenta :

Mike : DiNozzo ? _Tony DiNozzo_ ? Ca alors, je peux pas le croire ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Tony : Eh, je t'avais promis de venir, non ?

Mike : Je t'attendais plus après tout ce temps ! Ben ça alors, ça me fait drôlement plaisir de te revoir ! Mais, (remarquant Ziva) je vois que tu es accompagné ! C'est ta fiancée ? Tu t'es enfin posé, DiNozzo l'étalon ?

Tony eut un sourire gêné, quand il vit le regard intéressé de Ziva face au surnom que venait d'énoncer Mike.

Tony : Non, ce n'est pas ma fiancé…

Mike : Ta femme ? Je ne peux pas le croire !

Tony : Non, non… Je te présente Ziva, ma coéquipière.

Mike : Ah… Je me disais aussi ! (Il lui tendit une main qu'elle serra) Mike Silver, je suis un ancien coéquipier de Tony dans la Police de Baltimore. Enchanté, miss.

Ziva : Ziva David.

Tony : Ziva est ma coéquipière au NCIS depuis 2 ans au NCIS.

Mike : NCIS ? C'est quoi ça ?

Tony : Le Service d'Investigations Criminelles de la Marine.

Mike éclata de rire.

Mike : Toi, dans la Navy ?!

Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes et finalement, Mike leur désigna une table non loin du bar pour qu'ils puissent continuer de parler. Mais il avait pas mal de travail, le petit restaurant était plein.

Tony : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ziva : C'est très… Sympa ! Vraiment.

Tony : Content que ça te plaise.

Ziva : Ca fait combien de temps que tu connais Mike ?

Tony : Je l'ai connu à Baltimore… Ca doit faire 9 ou 10 ans…

Elle sourit.

Le reste du dîner se passa tranquillement et en fin de soirée, Tony annonça à son ami qu'ils allaient partir. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il avait été heureux de le revoir.

Tony : Je te dois combien ?

Mike : Arrête DiNozzo, c'est pour moi ! Et repasses quand tu veux ! Tous les jours, 18h-minuit !

Tony : J'y penserais ! Mais on n'a pas mal de boulot quand même au NCIS !

Alors que Ziva s'était éloignée pour les laisser parler, Mike glissa à l'oreille de Tony :

Mike : Prends soin de la petite jeune femme… Elle te dévore des yeux…

Le jeune homme tenta de sourire, mais cette remarque le mit assez mal à l'aise.

Ils se séparèrent et Tony rejoignit Ziva. Ils sortirent et sous le coup de l'air frais, elle frissonna.

Tony : Tu as froid ?

Ziva : Non, c'est juste la différence de température. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et la déposa sur les épaules de la jeune femme, qui rit et lui dit :

Ziva : Non, ça va, je t'assure !

Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans les rues new-yorkaises.

Il appela ensuite un taxi qui les ramena à l'hôtel.

Tony la raccompagna dans sa chambre, puis s'éloigna tandis qu'elle refermait la porte. Mais juste avant, il bloqua la porte du pied.

Tony : Tu pourrais me rendre ma veste s'il te plaît ?

Ziva : Ah, pardon.

Elle la lui tendit et il s'éloigna vers sa propre chambre. Elle referma la porte et entreprit de ranger quelques affaires dans sa valise. Puis, une ou deux minutes plus tard, elle s'installait sur son lit, un livre à la main. Mais elle eut à peine de le temps de trouver la bonne page que trois coups furent frappés. Elle n'attendait personne. Elle attrapa discrètement son arme dans le tiroir près de son lit et se leva. A pas de loup, elle s'approcha.

Ziva : Qui est là ?

Tony : Ziva. C'est moi.

Elle consentit à ouvrir et il ne fut même pas surpris d'apercevoir son arme dans sa main droite.

Ziva : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle l'observa. Il s'était changé. Elle le trouvait toutefois assez élégant, voire carrément sexy avec sa chemise blanche impeccable et sa veste noire.

Tony : Ma petite Ziva, je t'emmène en boîte.

Ziva : Non-non-non, Tony. On a notre avion à 8h30 et je suis épuisée, je voudrais dormir.

Tony : Allez, tu n'auras pas tous les jours l'occasion d'aller en boîte à _New-York_ !

Il insista sur ce dernier mot en faisant un geste majestueux de la main.

Elle réfléchit. Après tout, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas accordé un peu de répit… A vrai dire, elle ne s'était _jamais_ vraiment occupée d'elle…

Tony : Alors, ça te dit ?

Ziva : Tony…

Tony : Tu ne vas pas me laisser y aller tout seul quand même ?

Elle lui accorda un petit sourire, qu'il prit pour un acquiescement.

Tony : Allez, je te laisse te changer, je t'attends dans le hall.

Elle referma la porte et s'y adossa. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu ça et n'avait pas de quoi mettre. Sortant sa valise de l'armoire, elle pensa à Tony. Elle sourit. Jamais ça ne lui serait venu à l'idée, à elle. Aller en boîte alors qu'ils étaient initialement en mission.

_Non, la mission était finie_, se corrigea-t-elle.

Par chance, elle trouva un débardeur noir assez joli, et n'eut d'autre choix qu'un pantalon blanc, qu'elle associa avec des escarpins noirs. Elle fit une rapide retouche maquillage, enfourna son portable dans sa poche et sortit.

A la sortie de l'ascenseur, elle trouva Tony adossé contre le mur et le visage du jeune homme s'illumina lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher.

Tony : Eh bien, David, tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent ! Je te trouve…

Elle préféra ne pas le laisser finir.

Ziva : Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Une fois de plus, ils empruntèrent un des célèbres taxis new-yorkais et le jeune homme indiqua au chauffeur une adresse sur la 8° Avenue.

Ziva : Ne me dis pas que tu connais aussi le propriétaire d'une boîte _ici_ ?

Tony : Non… Je me suis renseigné…

Ils entrèrent sans trop de difficultés. Ziva avait, de toute évidence, beaucoup plu au videur…

Ils s'assirent à une table près de la piste et Tony commanda deux tequilas à la jolie serveuse.

Tony : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ziva : Je ne sais pas trop, je ne t'ai pas encore vu danser, mon petit derrière poilu…

Il se leva, lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste.

Ziva : Hey !

Tony : Tu veux que je danse ? Tu viens avec moi !

Elle rit et tenta de se moquer lorsqu'il dansa, mais il ne se débrouillait pas si mal…

Tony : Allez, à toi !

Il lui prit les deux mains et elle commença de se déhancher sur le rythme de la musique.

Lorsque Tony vit la serveuse s'approcher de leur table, il prit l'épaule de Ziva et lui désigna la table du regard. Elle le suivit et ils s'installèrent.

La tequila fut avalée, une nouvelle fut commandée et ils discutaient de tout et de rien.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, un jeune homme blond et séduisant s'approcha de Ziva et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle sourit et se leva, lançant un rapide regard à Tony.

Il les regarda danser un moment (plusieurs minutes) et le jeune blond se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant. Mais Ziva ne disait rien. Son coéquipier fut surpris par sa réaction, ou plutôt son manque de réaction.

Il dansait tout d'abord avec elle, mais sans plus de contact, puis il se permit de lui poser les mains sur la taille ; elle ne dit rien. C'est quand il approcha ses mains de ses hanches qu'elle lui lança un regard noir. Mais le jeune homme en fut amusé et continua, l'enserra de ses bras. Sa réaction, cette fois, ne se fit pas attendre, et en un coup de genou, il se retrouva plié en deux au milieu de la piste, entouré des autres couples qui riaient sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ziva, quant à elle, le laissa et retourna s'asseoir auprès de Tony. Elle fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ziva : Tu ne vas pas danser ?

Et elle avala une gorgée de tequila, puis lui prit l'épaule.

Ziva : Allez ! Réveille le DiNozzo qui est en toi ! Mais tu dors ou quoi ?

Elle finit son verre et se leva, lui prit les poignets et le tira à elle. Se retrouvant nez à nez, il sourit, non sans arrière pensée, et une main heurta l'arrière de sa tête.

Tony : Hey ! C'était pour quoi, ça ?

Ziva : Pour ce à quoi tu pensais.

Tony : Comment peux-tu savoir à quoi je pensais ?

Pour toute réponse, elle l'entraîna au milieu des autres couples et dansèrent plusieurs minutes.

Et pendant les heures qui suivirent, ils naviguèrent entre leur table et la piste.

Les tequilas, les marguaritas défilèrent, et vers deux heures du matin, ils s'étaient nettement rapprochés et dansaient plutôt collés-serrés.

Quand ils retournèrent une nouvelle fois à leur table, ils riaient comme deux enfants.

Ziva : On devrait rentrer, tu es complètement ivre !

Tony : Quoi ? Moi ? Pas plus que toi, en tout cas !

Elle rit et se leva. Tony la suivit et lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte, le froid les surpris de nouveau. Il déposa une nouvelle fois sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune femme et elle frissonna en se frottant les mains.

Ziva : Mais tu vas avoir froid, mon pauvre chéri ?

Tony : Nooon… Un DiNozzo n'a _jamais_ froid !

Elle se posta en face de lui et lui remonta le col de sa chemise en riant, mais ses mains ne quittèrent pas le tissu. Elle l'observa un instant, puis releva le regard vers yeux. Elle agrippa le col qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il répondit à son baiser, ses mains enserrant son joli visage. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tony remarqua les yeux humides de la jeune femme, qui les brillaient dans la nuit. Il la serra dans ses bras et sentit son dos secoué de sanglots. Il lui passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Il caressa sa joue baignée de larmes et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle sourit et attrapa sa main, entremêlant leurs doigts. Ils s'approchèrent du trottoir et Tony héla un taxi. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Il faisait doux et chaud. Tony s'installa et Ziva posa sa tête contre son torse, sa main gauche négligemment posée sur sa chemise blanche. Le jeune homme passa un bras sous sa nuque et elle s'assoupit dans ses bras, dans le taxi.

Le véhicule se stoppa doucement devant l'entrée de leur hôtel et Ziva se réveilla rapidement.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, leurs mains toujours scellées. Le trajet promettait d'être long… Trente-trois étages.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle fit de même. Il la devança, prit son visage de sa main libre et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Elle le laissa faire, elle n'attendait que ça… Il la plaqua contre la paroi, tout en l'embrassant. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça avec un autre homme. Ou alors était-ce l'alcool qui lui donnait ce sentiment de légèreté, qui entraînait une certaine inconscience de que pourraient entraîner cette nuit d'ivresse... Mais elle voulait arrêter d'y penser, elle voulait s'abandonner aux bras de celui qu'elle désirait plus que jamais et peu lui importait, à ce moment précis, les conséquences futures de leurs actes. Elle enserra le corps du jeune homme de ses jambes et respirait son parfum au creux de son cou, tandis qu'il embrassait ses épaules, remontant jusqu'à son oreille, murmura quelques mots qui la firent sourire en fermant les yeux.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrirent sur le couloir, heureusement vide. Mais le voyage ne pouvait durer éternellement…

Elle se laissa glisser et Tony s'écarta d'elle, à regret. La jeune femme lui prit les mains et l'entraîna vers la sortie avant que les portes ne se referment.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, les clés à la main, mais il lui attrapa cette main et la tourna vers lui. Elle pouvait clairement lire en lui ses intentions et ne s'y refusa pas. Il l'attira vers sa chambre, sans trop de résistance de sa part…

* * *

Ziva se réveilla en sursaut, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil illuminaient tendrement la chambre.

Elle crut alors que la visite de New-York et le dîner « Chez Bernie » n'avaient été qu'un rêve, mais peu à peu, les souvenirs de la boîte, des danses et des verres qui défilaient refirent surface. Et le reste lui revint par flashes. Ses yeux humides, Tony et elle fiévreusement enlacés dans l'ascenseur… Tony ?

Elle se retourna vivement, et fit face au dos de son partenaire, qui, de toute évidence, dormait.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle commença à réaliser que ce qu'ils venaient de faire allait changer leurs vies. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était Gibbs, qui finirait bien par l'apprendre. Comment allaient-ils faire, de retour à Washington ? Washington ? L'avion. Ils devaient prendre l'avion à 8h30. Elle chercha une pendule. Il n'y en avait pas une seule dans cette chambre. Tony devait bien avoir une montre. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, et passa au-dessus de lui pour aller chercher son bras. Elle le tira et il émit un grognement. 6h47.

Elle entreprit ensuite de le réveiller.

Ziva : Tony ?

Tony : Humph…

Ziva : Tony !

Tony : Quoi ?

Il se retourna et lui fit face. Après un instant de surprise, un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Tony : Bonjour, trésor !

Ziva : Dépêche-toi, lève-toi ! On a un avion dans une heure et demie.

Elle lui accorda toutefois un baiser sur le bout des lèvres, avant de se lever, ramassant le premier vêtement qu'elle trouva pour se couvrir. C'était la chemise de Tony. Elle l'enfila et entreprit de retrouver ses propres vêtements, éparpillés dans la pièce.

Tony : Ziva ?

Il avait prit un ton grave ? Peut-être voulait-il parler ? Elle, non. Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Une voiture les attendait en bas un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle se retourna et s'approcha de lui quand même.

Tony : Tu cherches peut-être ça ?

Et il sortit de nul part un soutien-gorge. Son soutien-gorge. Elle lui lança un regard qui aurait terrorisé n'importe quel autre homme, mais au lieu de ça, il arborait toujours le même sourire taquin.

Ziva : Donne-moi ça, Tony.

Et lui la narguait, le sourire aux lèvres, promenant le sous-vêtement sous les yeux de la jeune femme. En un rapide mouvement, elle le lui reprit, le laissant stupéfait. Mais il finit par en rire, alors qu'elle sortait pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Il se leva alors et partit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

En sortant, il rangea ses affaires de toilette dans sa valise, ramassa ses vêtements de la veille, eux aussi dispersés un peu partout, les fourra dans sa valise, qu'il ferma.

Il attrapa sa veste et posa sa main sur la poignée, à l'instant même où trois coups furent frappés. Il allait ouvrir, quand cela lui rappela quelque chose… Son arme de service était restée dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Tony, se dirigeant vers le lit : Oui ?

Ziva : Tony, c'est moi.

Tony : Entre.

Il rangea son arme dans son étui et fixa son badge à la ceinture, tandis que la jeune femme entrait et se postait près de la porte.

Ziva : Je vois que tu es prêt. Mes félicitations.

Tony : Merci, Zee-vah.

Ils descendirent et une voiture fédérale les attendait juste en bas de l'hôtel.

Tony : La classe !

Un portier leur ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent, sans un mot de plus. Et durant tout le trajet jusqu'au petit aérodrome, qui était toutefois assez court, aucun des deux ne parla. Pas plus de leur soirée que d'_autre chose_.

Ils furent déposés devant un hangar où les attendait un jet privé.

Tony : Tu as vu ça, ma douce et tendre, un jet, rien que pour nous !

Et il lui lança un regard très éloquent, qu'elle ignora soigneusement. Ils furent invités à monter à bord. En effet, ils étaient seuls. L'appareil décolla à peine quelques minutes après leur embarquement.

Les premières minutes furent très silencieuses, hormis le bourdonnement constant des réacteurs. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la bonne altitude, le voyant rouge s'éteignit et ils purent détacher leurs ceintures.

Tony s'approcha alors de Ziva.

Tony, s'accroupissant près d'elle : Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ziva : Rien.

Tony : Ne me dis pas ça. Quelque chose ne va pas et je le vois bien.

Il passa un main derrière sa nuque et approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Mais elle détourna la tête.

Tony : Tu vois, tu vois bien ! Dis-moi. C'est à cause d'hier soir ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?

Ziva : Laisse tomber.

Tony : Non je ne laisserai pas tomber.

Ziva : Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a ?

Il hocha la tête innocemment et la regarda avec attention.

Ziva : Il y a qu'on n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'on a fait hier soir. Gibbs va être furieux et…

Elle s'accouda sur l'accoudoir opposé à Tony, anxieuse.

Tony : Et ?

Ziva : Et… Oh, et puis tu m'énerves.

Il la regarda, incrédule, cherchant à deviner ce que cachait sa nervosité.

Tony : Ziva, je t'en prie.

Elle ne le regardait même pas. Il se releva, la prit par les épaules, l'immobilisant au fond de son siège et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle se laissa faire, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. En fait si, elle connaissait au moins une dizaine de façon de le repousser, mais n'en trouva pas la force. Il relâcha son étreinte et retourna s'asseoir dans son propre siège.

Dès lors, aucun des deux ne parla pendant quelques minutes. Ce fut Ziva qui brisa le silence mi-gêné, mi-furieux qui régnait.

Ziva : J'ai peur.

Il reporta son attention sur elle, bien qu'il n'ait pas cessé d'y penser. Elle sentit son regard, mais préféra ne pas lui montrer, sans quoi elle craignait de fondre en larmes.

Ziva : J'ai peur, car je ne veux pas m'attacher à toi. Je ne veux pas souffrir. Surtout pas à cause de toi. On travaille ensemble et je ne veux pas que notre job en subisse les conséquences, Tony.

Seul le dernier mot, _son_ nom, fut accompagné d'un léger changement de ton et il avait put déceler de la douleur et une certaine détresse.

Tony : Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal, Ziva.

Ziva : Ecoute, je te connais. Je sais le nombre de femme que tu séduis pour un week-end et que tu jettes après. Je ne veux pas être de celles-là. Tu dois vraiment penser au fait que l'on doit continuer à se supporter tous les jours, Don Juan.

Elle avait dit cela très calmement cette fois, sans une once de tristesse ou d'amertume.

Il détourna la tête et regarda défiler les nuages au-dessous d'eux.

Tony : Et je dois faire quoi pour te prouver qu'à mes yeux tu n'es pas comme _elles_ ?

Elle demeura silencieuse à cette question. Devait-elle le croire ? Croire qu'il ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour elle ? Ziva était très douée dans le maniement des armes… Quant au maniement des sentiments, c'était une autre histoire.

Une boule se forma dans son estomac, l'oppressant totalement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ni quoi dire.

Elle décida d'agir. Elle se leva lentement pour aller s'asseoir auprès de Tony, qui tourna son visage dans sa direction à son arrivée. Elle attrapa doucement son col, le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes puis l'embrassa.

Tony comprit qu'elle se protégeait et qu'elle avait raison, en somme… Sauf que lui ressentait quelque chose pour elle qui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusque là avec d'autres femmes.

Ils avaient partagé plus de deux ans de leurs vies, depuis son arrivée au NCIS et il savait que la vie avec un agent du Mossad ne risquait pas d'être triste…

Ils s'embrassèrent alors longuement, ignorant le voyant rouge indiquant qu'ils amorçaient leur descente sur Washington.

**THE END**

_

* * *

_

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je ne mors pas (souvent) !


End file.
